Mystery In The Sea
by Hailstorm
Summary: When Harmony comes across a mysterious girl it turn her and her family's lifes upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"Harmony…Harmony…Harmony" A voice called out in the distance.

"Who's there" Harmony yelled out into nothingness.

"Harmony…Harmony" The voice called out again.

"Where are you?" Harmony yelled back at the voice.

"Come to Alantica and you will find me" then the voice stopped and faded away.

"Alantica…wait come back, I don't understand" But all Harmony was greeted with was silence and the next thing she knew was that she was awake and in her room at the palace.

"Man, what a weird dream" She said as she slowly started her day by getting up and going over to her huge closet and getting out a pair of denim shorts a blue tank top and a denim jacket.

"Harmony, breakfast is ready" Ariel's voice suddenly yelled at her from downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be right down" sighing Harmony put her flip flops and ran down the stairs. 'Gee family breakfast how fun…well might as well get this over with' She thought to herself as she walked into the dining room where she saw her parents waiting for her though she also noted that her sister Melody was not there.

"Good Morning Sweetie" Her mother said.

"Morning"

"So do you any plans for today?" Eric asked his daughter.

"Well I was kinda thinking about going out to the beach if that's okay"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, why don't you ask your sister if she would like to go with you" Ariel suggested to Harmony.

"Sure, whatever" Then she remembered that her sister was nowhere to be seen at breakfast which was odd not that she really cared that much anyways. "Wait, where is Melody?"

"Well she came down early and said that she wasn't really hungry and then left so she's probably in her room." Gee, thanks mom that was really helpful. Once Harmony was finished eating her breakfast she went up to her sister's room to ask her if she wanted to go the beach with her but when she got there Melody was already gone but she did leave a note which Harmony read.

"Figures…Oh well" She back to her own room and grabbed a book and then headed off to the beach. Once she arrived Harmony sat down on some rocks and quietly began reading when suddenly an all to familiar voice caught her attention.

"Harmony…Harmony" The voice called out.

"I know that voice…it's the same voice from dream" Harmony said to herself as she started walking towards where the voice was coming from. "Okay serious I most being going crazy, this so can't be happening" Though of course she was wrong because there in front of her was no other than a girl who looked almost like her age maybe older with blonde hair that reached her shoulders, she had blue eyes and was wearing a pink sleeveless top and a denim skirt along with flip flops.

"Harmony" The girl asked

"I'm her" was all Harmony could say.

**Thanks for letting me use your character Harmony Converse r life**

**Please review and if you have any ideas of what you like to see in later on in the story then leave it in a review and if it fits in with the story then I'll try my best to use it but if I don't use your idea that don't be mad cause I might not be able to fit in everyone's ideas but I'll try my best.**

**So anyways I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Little Mermaid story and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony just continued to stare at the girl in front of her wondering who she was, where did she come from, how did she get here and most importantly to Harmony how did this girl whom she had seen before or even met know her name. It was just then that it registered to her that some stranger knew she was when she herself didn't even know this girl's name.

"Wait, how do you know my name" Asked a very confused Harmony as the other girl just shrugged making it seem like all of this was no big deal.

"I don't know…actually I don't even remember anything about how I got here or even where I'm from, all I know is that my name is Erin" Harmony thought that it was strange that this girl just kept acting like her showing up here out of nowhere and her knowing someone stranger's name was no big deal at all.

"Okay so you know my name but you don't know how and you really don't remember anything?"

"No and the whole name thing was just a guess" Harmony started to believe her but then she remembered that this was the girl that she heard in her dreams.

"But I heard you calling my name in my dreams"

"That's impossible"

"Okay tell you what, why don't we go find my parents and talked to them about this"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it'll be fine"

As the two girls headed off towards the castle a dark figure appeared behind them wearing a black cloak covering everything but the red glowing eyes as well as the evil smile that played on their lips until it out a short laugh.

"You will soon be mine Ariel" and with that the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Later at the castle Harmony, Melody, Ariel and Eric were all sitting in the dining area listening to Erin talk about everything she knew. Harmony seemed bored and just kept looking around the room while Melody and her parents seemed to be totally engrossed in the young girl had to say.

"And then I ended up here with no memory whatsoever" Said Erin.

"Well welcome to stay here until you get your memory back" Ariel said to the frightened girl.

"Ariel…"

"Oh Eric, it'll be fine" She smiled to her husband and lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Of course it'll be fine, yes you are welcome to stay here" Eric said smiling back at his wife.

"Thank you so much"

"Girls why don't you show her to her room" Harmony was about to reply when her sister lightly elbowed her in the stomach knowing that Harmony was going to say no.

"We'd be glad to mother, why don't you follow us Erin" Melody said as she gave her welcoming smile and Erin walked over to her and Harmony and the three girls made their way out of dining room and upstairs to the bedrooms.

Shorty after Melody and Harmony left Erin the same dark figure appeared in her room.

"What are you doing here?" Erin practically yelled.

"My, my aren't we a little feisty"

"Yeah well I wouldn't be if you would leave I mean this first time they've left me alone since I got here"

"Fine, I shall leave you for now but I will be back" He disappeared again.

"Finally he's gone" Erin said to herself as she started to look around the room she saw a couple of pictures of the royal family but only one caught her interest which was one of just Ariel. Once she saw the picture a dagger appeared behind her back, taking it in front of her she traced her fingers along the handle and then looked back up at the picture.

"Mark my words Little Mermaid you be destroyed" but as soon as she said the words a knock on the door sounded which caught Erin off guard for just a second before she put the dagger behind her back.

"Come In" When the door opened it revealed no other than Ariel herself.

"Well I just wanted to come and check to see how you were doing"

"I'm fine and thanks again for letting me stay here"

"Well it's no problem besides Melody seems quite taken with you would be nice to see her actually get along with someone else other than her sister…dinner will be ready in an hour"

"Okay I'll be down then"

"Alright I'll see downstairs in an hour " And with that Ariel smiled again at Erin then walked out closing the door behind her and as she did Erin throw the dagger at the door but course Ariel was already gone.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but anyways I hope you like this chapter and like I said before if you have any ideas for the story then just leave it in a review and I will try to use it.**


End file.
